


Wicked

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has information for Sam and Dean, but he neglected to tell them where it came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

When Sam and Dean Winchester entered Bobby Singer's home, they were surprised to find Crowley lounging about in the living room, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"What's  _he_  doing here?" Dean asked, not hesitating to draw his gun on the demon, though he know it was no threat

"What, Robert didn't tell you?" Crowely asked, sitting up off the couch. "I'm the one who brought him the information."

"And we're trusting him?" Sam asked, turning to Bobby.

"Bobby, we've been down this road," Dean said. "Half a dozen times."

"Of course I don't trust him," Bobby said.

"I think you'll find the risk is worth the possible reward," Crowley told them.

"Yeah, I don't think so, buddy."

"It's Cas," Bobby said.

Dean's gun fell slightly, pointing at Crowley's feet now, rather than his face.

" _What?_ "

"We think we found him in New Mexico," Bobby explained.

"We?" Sam asked, looking back and forth between the hunter and the demon.

"Found him?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam. "Bobby, Cas is  _dead_."

It was the first time Sam could recall Dean admitting that his angel was dead. Hell, it was the first time he'd even said his name.

"How often does that actually stick, though?" Sam pointed out.

"This is  _Crowley_ ," Dean retorted. "It's his fault he's dead in the first place."

"Yeah, I realize that," Sam said. "But, come on, its  _Cas_. Are you really gonna overlook the possibility, no matter how remote, that he's still alive?"

Dean was visibly struggling with the decision.

"Fine," he said finally. It was worth checking into, even if it got him killed. "But so help me, if we get killed, I'll haunt your ass," he said pointedly at Bobby.

_(Wicked)_

"What's he even still doing here?" Dean asked forty-odd minutes later, when Crowley interrupted their planning of the location and rescue of Castiel from a mental ward in northern New Mexico.

"If I didn't know any better," Crowley said coldly. "I'd think you were upset with me for trying to reunite you with your dead boyfriend."

Dean punched him.

"Ow!"

"Come on, Dean, I think we've got enough. Let's hit the road," Sam suggested, grabbing the blueprints off Bobby's desk. "We can add the finishing touches on the way."

Dean grumbled, but followed his brother out the front door.

"Hmm," Crowley said as the door slammed shut. "I don't think the kids like their wicked step mother very much."


End file.
